Goldeneye
Please note that this page is a work in progress right now. Thank you.Firegod00 15:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing, this page is not mine alone. We share it. My friend asked me to start it up for him. Firegod00 15:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) You can find the real owner of this article on facebook Appearance Goldeneye is a very clean dresser. His suit consits of a pair of dress pants, a clean tee shirt, and on occasion a smoker's jacket. When ready for battle, he wears a Shingami robe, so he won't soil his suit. His white hair is always combed, often times over his eyes, which have unnatural heterocromia (two different colors). The right eye has a scar near it. Personality Goldeneye is very friedndly, kind hearted and, random. He refuses to let any one go hungry, thirsty, or poor. When he is around his friends, Goldeneye is utterly random. He would surf with a man-eating shark as his board, if he was dared to. However, he holds a dark secret. In the past, he caused a family to be torn asunder (see Myst, or her brother, Shade). Goldeneye never forgave himself for what he did. It is because of that, he tends not to talk to Shade often. Background When Goldeneye first got his zanpakto, as like other shinigami, he didn't know its name, but by the time Goldeneye was done with his mission(which lasted 3 months) he knew its name. Goldeneye had a group of friends in the human world that he hung out with wile on his missions. Normaly Goldeneye and his friends John, Rikku, and Kelly would play some 2v2 basketball ,or some golf on the weekends, but on Saturday they desided to go to 6 flags and ride the best roller coaster there. After waiting in line for more then a hour Goldeneye and his friends finely got to ride the coaster, but as soon as they got to the first hill on the coaster a hollow appeared and attacked, sending all the cars that where on the track flying into the parking lot, Goldeneye got out at the last possible moment, after that everyone in the other cars crashed and died. Goldeneye found everyones soul that died in the crash and then told them to hide, they did so and then Goldeneye turned toward the hollow with rage in his eyes and in his voice and said " Burn it to the ground and fly Hi no megmi '''". After going in shikia Goldeneye ran toward the hollow and the hollow did the same, both landed 2 good blows befor the hollow took out Goldeneye's right. When that happend Goldeneye stabbed it in the side of its head, with the backend of his zanpakto. After killing it Goldeneye re-sealed his zanpakto and then proceeded to preform soul-burails on everyone who died in the crash, he even did it to his friends. Then he went back to the soul socity to get a bionic implant, then his name truely became Goldeneye. Powers '''Great Spiritual Pressure: Goldeneye has an average amount of Reitsu for a captain. However he is shown to be very proficant at kido, casting up to level 65. Swordsmanship: Goldeneye can wield a zanpakto, however he rarely trains and/or uses it. He can defeat Shade while he was still sealed. Hoho: Goldeneye is very proficant with Flash Step, and he can keep up with the likes of Byakuya and Shikai Ichigo. Hand to Hand: Like his sword skills, Goldeneye perfers not to use hand to hand because he spends most of his time training his Kido. Vast intelect: Goldeneye has a knowlage of all things in the Seireitei. However his knowlage of most fighting skills leaves much to be desired. Zanpakto ' Hi no megami' (火の女神 lit. Goddess of Fire) is Goldeneye's zanpakto. It's sealed state is a average katana with a red blade and the cross guard looks like a phoenix in flight. *'Shikai': Burn it to the ground and fly is the release command for Hi no Megami. When Goldeneye says the command, he takes the sheath and connects it to the bottom of the sword, and a large flash of fire surrounds the area where the parts merge. When the flash subsides, he is left with a 6 sectioned spear. Connecting the sections is a rope of flames, allowing for short to mid range combat. *'Shikai2': This shikai followes the first,Goldeneye gets this shikai after proforming Jinzen. After placing his zanpakto on his back Goldeneye then begins to say the following command "Lend me you wings so we may fly together". Goldeneye also somehow has a rose in his mouth. #Gives Goldeneye the ability to fly and attack from above and from a distants. #Ring of Fire (Ring of Hell): Traps oppnent in a ring of fire swords, and when Goldeneye throws the rose, the blades detonate causing burns on the victim's body.(sometimes it is not always a ring) *'Shikai2 ability:' Fenikkusu ikari (フェ ニックス怒り lit. phoenix rage). When Goldeneye uses Fenikkusu ikari he pulls out two swords made of fire and connects the hilts at the bottoms, making a bow. There are five levels of rage that Goldeneye can use, and each level is stronger than the last level. Level 1 (300), Level 2 (600), Level 3 (1,800), Level 4 (7,200), Level 5 (36,000) and those are just the shots being fired from each level per second. #'Fenikkusu jigoku' (フェ ニックス地獄 lit. phoenix inferno) When both the red eyes and the red flower pedls are all glowing brightly. Fenikkusu jigoku is like a suicide attack, when the hilts of the fire swords connect; part of both arch to gard the hands turning the bow in to a suicidal melee weapon. *'Heat Manipulation': Hi no Megami's Intial Shikai allows Goldeneye the power to contol someone's body temperture, ofentimes frying organs. Water and ice can negate this power however. *'Fire Manipulation': Hi no Megami's Second Shikai Release give's Goldeneye "Full Flame Manipulation". It can also create it's own fire to control. However, very high amounts of moisture can undo it's powers. Bankai: Hi no Eien no Megami (火の永遠の女神 lit. eternal goddess of fire) In Bankai, Goldeneye's hair turns black with red tips, he gains what could best be described as a royal coat, with red feathers branching out of his whole body. Second Zanpakto Kami no Kage (カミノカゲ lit. God of Shadows). Kami no Kage looks like a long, black and, very jagged katana. Most common useage is to rip flesh off of targets. Shikai: Korosu yu_zora (lit. murder of twilight skies) is the Shikai command. upon utterance if that phrase, Kami no Kage becomes the spawn of a reverse blade and a 7 1/2 ft. katana. For sacrificing his right to kill with his blade, Goldeneye gains full shadow manipulation. That means he can turn shadows into a golem, needles, swords, you name it. The versitality of Kami no Kage is rivaled only by Benihime. However Goldeneye can only use a shadow that he is standing on, and not made by Kido. He can also only create things IF there is sufficant amounts of a shadow. Therfore he can only create a golem if he stands on a tree or bulding's shadow. Goldeneye found this weapon in the woods behind his house, much to Shade's aggravation. Unlike what he treated Shade, Kami no Kage respects Goldeneye. Inner Hollow Goldeneye gets his inner hollow dering The Hunt For Goldeneye Arc. His inner hollow was created by his dark emotions, when it tryed to take over, Goldeneye would not allow it and stabed himself with a 7 in a half foot long katana with an inscription on it. Hi no megami helps Goldeneye beat the tar out of him, wile just useing thier fists and feet. The name of Goldeneye's inner hollow is Kaze no kaosu, but Goldeneye calls him Chaos for short. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Chaos spiritual pressure should be that of Goldeneye's, but do to the fact that he was made from Goldeneye's dark emotions his power is much greater. Weapon Mastery: You can hand him any type of weapon you want and he will master every style that he can with it in 10-12 minutes. Hand to Hand Combat Grandmaster: When ever he is bored he trains himself in multiple forms of martial arts. He does this so much in fact that he can even predict when and where his opponents are going to attack. Flash step/Sonido Grandmaster: Chaos is so fast that he can keep up with the likes of Bankai Vasto Lorde Ichigo. When he moves he breaks the sound Barrier 999 timers in a row. IDK Intelligentsia: Chaos (as Goldeneye likes to call him) is such a fast learner that he can pull off his own version of all the Kido spells that Shinigami can use. Goldeneye doesn't know how smart Chaos is, but what he does know is that the smarter he gets the more powerful the attacks come. Kami no hanmā akuma ga yari (神のハンマー悪魔が槍 lit God's hammer devils spear) is the name that Goldeneye gave to Chaos's cero blast. The colors of the blast are the same colors as Bankai Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Reikon Kyuuban After Myst transfers some of her own blood into Goldeneye, he gains the powers of the Reikon Kyuuban. Tamashi Enka: The greatest power of the Kyuuban, and yet Goldeneye fears the effects of it, as it drains souls. He only uses the Enka under the most dire of circumstances. Kyuketsuki Ga Satsuei: The vampire version of a Cero blast.